The joys of a winter's day
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: When Dave and their siblings our out and Theodore is board enough to read a cook book what will happen between him and Ellie. Hope you enjoy Please review tell me what you think. Rated M for swearing and a lemon. Cartoon version
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY THE JOYS OF A WINTER'S DAY IT'S A ROMANTIC THEONAR ONESHOT WHEN THEODORE AND ELEANOR ARE LEFT HOME ALONE WHEN DAVE AND THEIR SIBLINGS ARE OUT FOR THE DAY R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

It was a cold winter's day at the Seville home. The girls were staying with Dave and the boys while Miss Miller was out of town for a few days Theodore and Eleanor were at home while Dave and their siblings were out for the day. So Theodore just sat on his dark green bed with a cook book he held in his paw; when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in" he said in his usual calm tone, "Hi Teddy" said Eleanor as she entered the room in her clad green bath robe her hair a bit wet because she had just taken a hot bath. "Oh hi Ellie how was your bath?" he asked nervously as he was trying to hide the half developed erection that she had given him when she had entered the room he wasn't doing a very good job thou, "It was great" she replied Eleanor as she walked up to him and removed the book from his paw and climbed into bed with him.

Then she kissed him and smiled "Theodore I know what you're trying to hide maybe this will help" said Eleanor as she got up and undid the sash on her robe letting it slide off her delicate skin showing off her breasts and groin; "like what you see" she giggled, "I fucking love it!" replied Theodore with a now full on erection. Then Eleanor started walking back up to him and climbed on top of him and removed his sea green hoddie and dark green boxers reviling his erect cock, so she sat him up climbed out of bed. Eleanor was now on her hands and knees she took Theodore's hard penis in her mouth and started sucking. Eleanor kept it up for at least 20 minutes until "Ellie I'm going to cu-AAAAAAAAA" was all Theodore had time to say before he ejaculated into Eleanor's mouth she swalowed it all.

"Holy fuck Theo I never knew you tasted so fucking good!" Moand Eleanor in pleasure, as she got up and Laid Theodore on his back stareing at his erect cock. She climbed on top of his dick and started rideing him like a horse, Theodore loved every second as stroked her groin; Eleanor moaned in pleasure as he kept stroking until "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Theodore moaned in compleat ecstacey as he came in Eleanor's pussy. "Now there is one more hole I need you to fuck Theo" Said Eleanor, "what hole is that?" asked Theodore, "my arse hole" replied Eleanor as she roled onto her back, Theodore wasted no time and shoved his cock right up her tailhole and started humping her for about 30 minutes until "Ellie I'm AHHHHHHHHH!" Was all Theodore released his hot seed Into Eleanor's butt hole Asnd rolled off of her. "Oh Theo that felt so good! I love you so much" said Eleanor,

" I agree and I love you to" replied Theodore as they wrapped themselfs in the blanket pulled each other into a cuddle an fell fast asleep. THE END

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S THAT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2 An unexpected surpriese

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'VE DECIDED TO ADD MORE CHAPTERS TO THE JOYS OF A WINTERS DAY SO HERES CHAPTER2 SET WHEN THEODORE AND ELEANOR GET A LITTLE SURPRISE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The next morning Eleanor was the first one awake and noticed that Theodore hadn't pulled out of her. "Whoops" she said before pulling away from Theodore's still erect member then Eleanor noticed that she and Theodore had forgotten to wear protection, "o my god!" she said to herself; "Theodore wake up" said Eleanor. Theodore started to open his eyes, "what is it Ellie?" he asked with a hint of concern; "Theodore we forgot to use a condom" she replied. "Oh holy shit" replied Theodore, scared about what Dave would do if he found out about what had happened between them the night before; they decided to just get dressed and head down to the kitchen for some breakfast. Theodore went into the kitchen where he found a text message on his I phone saying:** "Alvin, Simon, Theodore/Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor something's come up and Miss Miller called and said she's spending a few more weeks in Vegas and I have to work for a few more days. Simon and Jeanette are in charge love Dave. **"Hay Ellie I just got a text message from Dave. Saying that Miss Miller will be in Vegas for a few more weeks and that he'll be out of town for a few more days" said Theodore as he placed a bowl of hot oats in front of her.

"Wow who's in charge while their away?" she asked as she took a spoon full of her food, Simon and Jeanette; he replied, "So where are they now?" asked Eleanor as she finished her meal. "Probably at the library and Alvin and Brittany is once again serving summer school. That means we have the house to ourselves for a few hours" replied Theodore as he looked down and saw the erection that was forming under his hoddie and realised he had forgotten to put on boxers that morning, "I'll take care of it" said Eleanor in a very seductive tone as she went into the bathroom grabbed a towel and came back and put it over the couch, she told Theodore to sit down. He complied and sat on the couch; then Eleanor lifted and removed his hoddie leaving him completely naked.

Eleanor then spread his legs and started sucking his rock hard dick; Theodore began to hold her head in place as she bobbed it up and down. About 20 minutes later "ELLIE I'M CUMING!" Screamed Theodore as he released his seed into Ellie's mouth, Theodore's dick had now gone floppy; "Eleanor Miller that was an outstanding blow job as he removed her shirt and bra put his head between her boobs and started shaking it, "Holy fuck Theodore that feels so good" as he stopped, "hay why did you stop?" she asked in disappointment, "because the last thing we want is for our siblings to come home and find us fucking on the couch" replied Theodore as they both got dressed and cleaned up ready for when Simon and Jeanette got home.

"You want to watch cartoons?" asked Theodore, "Sure" replied Eleanor as they both sat on the couch Theodore grabbed the remote turned the TV on and spent the rest of the day watching cartoons.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
